


The End of All Things

by victornikiforov



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4168872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victornikiforov/pseuds/victornikiforov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin and Michael hit a rough patch. Sometimes it's hard to work through things even if you love someone very much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of All Things

**Author's Note:**

> um?? so this is my second fic i've posted here. idk if i like it a lot? basically it kinda goes back in time in one paragraph and then it's in the present in the next. except for at the end where it's all in the present. enjoy!! feedback is appreciated. the title is based off the panic! at the disco song "the end of all things"

Gavin reached across the table and laced his fingers in Michael's. They smiled at each other and continued browsing the menu of the restaurant. It was their fourth date, there were many after. 

Gavin and Michael are fighting, Geoff can feel it in the tension that hangs in the room. It's thick like smoke. Ryan had made an excuse to go speak to Burnie about Red vs Blue to get away. Jack and Ray have their headphones on tight. Geoff can hear volume blasting through their headphones. Michael refuses to look at Gavin, and Geoff decides to put off making any videos today. Ryan doesn't come in much that day. Jack leaves early, Ray goes to hang out with Miles and Kerry at some point after he finishes some editing. 

The first time Michael kissed Gavin they had both been tipsy. They were waiting for a cab to take them back to Geoff's house, where Michael would crash on the couch and Gavin would go back to his room. Michael felt comfortably warm, his brain buzzing happily. He felt calm, and he wrapped an arm around Gavin's shoulders. Gavin leaned his head back to look at the sky, and Michael had always loved Gavin's smile. He had always loved Gavin. And so he brought Gavin closer to him and kissed him. There weren't any fireworks, nothing to prove that yes, Michael loves Gavin and Gavin loves Michael. No, Michael just felt warmer. His cheeks were a bright red and he couldn't stop smiling. They slept in Gavin's room that night. 

Michael sits at his desk and can barely think. At least, not about work. He's struggling, they both are. It's hard to hold onto something that should probably be let go. He remembers last night, he regrets it all. They were both pissed off, they were both upset. And Gavin had cried and Michael did too. Gavin didn't sleep in their room last night. Michael doesn't sleep in their room tonight. 

When they first told Geoff they were dating, he had congratulated. He had asked them, however, if them possibly breaking up would change how they interacted on camera. They both said no, that they would still be friends if it all ended. Michael had kissed Gavin again after Geoff left them alone. Gavin told Michael that he felt really happy, and he was glad that Michael liked Gavin the way Gavin liked Michael. 

Gavin and Geoff go out to lunch, and Geoff takes Gavin home. Geoff tells Michael that Gavin didn't feel comfortable staying at work today. Michael just sighs, nods, and tries to focus on work. He doesn't get much done that day.

Gavin moved his things into Michael's apartment around their fifth month dating. It began to feel real, after that. Gavin felt more real to Michael. When he could wake up with him in the morning. Gavin being a restless sleeper became real, Michael pulling Gavin closer to him so he could sleep began to feel real. It became more MichaelGavin than Michael and Gavin from that point on. They began to blend together, and where Michael ended Gavin began. Gavin told Michael he loved him when they were trying to figure out how to put one of Gavin's bookshelves back together. 

Michael goes home with the intent to end it all. He wants things to stop being so difficult, he wants to stop fighting with Gavin. He misses telling Gavin he loves him whenever he can. He misses Gavin hanging himself all over Michael and kissing his cheek. He misses Gavin in general, but he hates this rough patch. He hates how much he loves Gavin and how it makes it too hard to tell him that it's over. And when he gets home and finds Gavin curled under their duvet on the couch watching their favorite movie, he climbs over Gavin's long legs and tucks himself behind him. Michael tells Gavin he loves him and that he's sorry. He feels Gavin press back against him and when he cards his fingers through Gavin's messy hair, Gavin tells him he loves him and he's sorry too. 

Gavin moves in with Geoff and Griffon a month later.


End file.
